


传闻

by fiammanda



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>勘九郎听到了些传闻……</p>
            </blockquote>





	传闻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8165) by Chibiver. 



“听说你遇上了一个意外。”勘九郎不怀好意地盯着鹿丸。

“切，不是意外。”他警惕地答道。

“你大可以那么说，但事实就是——那是个意外。”勘九郎笑得很开心。

“那是经过周密计划的行动。”鹿丸用他一贯平静的语气坚持道。

“你真没劲！干嘛不干脆承认是个意外呢！”勘九郎有些恼火地说。

“我真没想到你听到那个传闻会这么高兴。”鹿丸看着他，“你到底听到了什么？”

“你搞大了一姑娘的肚子。”勘九郎笑了起来，“他们说她是个性感得要命的金发美人儿。”他又用那种眼神看着鹿丸，“不过我倒觉得她是个笨蛋，竟然让你对她做了那种事。”

鹿丸面无表情地瞪着他，脑子转个不停。哦操！

“所以你终于把井野搞到手了！恭喜你哟！”

操！操！操！“这就是你听到的内容？”鹿丸冷静地问道。

“没那么多，但我又不是傻瓜。想想你的队友是谁就知道啦！意外就要发生了！”勘九郎大声笑道。

“无论接下来听到什么，勘九郎，请记住那不是意外。那是计划好的。这个计划听起来可能有点……有点蠢，但相信我，它是个完美的计划。”鹿丸皱眉，仍在心里无声咒骂着。他开始慢慢后退。

“你到底在嘀咕些啥？我可不关心你关于孩子的计划。”

等鹿丸差不多离他有三米远的时候，他用比平时略高一点的声音说道：“好吧，你最好关心一下！因为那个笨蛋是你姐姐！”勘九郎目瞪口呆地望着他，而他试图不要笑出来，“别担心，我不会告诉她你说她笨的。”

“奈良！！！！！”勘九郎大声咆哮道。

 

END 


End file.
